A Past Uncovered
by Bexs12345
Summary: It's been over 130 years, 135 to be exact, since Elsa died. Jacks been a mess, but when he gets called to a Guardian meeting on the day of her death, he tells them everything up to her death.


Jack was flying around when all of a sudden the norther lights appear. That's weird, he thought, why would North put up the lights? Jack decided it would be best to go ahead and go to the north pole. He had no idea what was going on but he sure hoped whatever it was would be fast. Right now was not the greatest time, he wanted to go back, to the castle like he always did. But maybe, it was better if he didn't, it'd been decades since he spent this day with anyone, so maybe it was time to not be alone. When Jack got to the Pole, he noticed a bunch of other people. Mother Nature, Cupid, Bunny, Tooth, Father Time, Sandy, an Angel, a leprechaun, and North. They were all sitting in chairs talking, when North noticed him.

"Jack, come, take a seat," he said gesturing to an empty chair. "Come meet all the others."

Jack did as he was told and took a seat, he wasn't in the mood for arguing today, and this didn't go unnoticed by Bunny, who just realized his eyebrows at Jack.

"Jack, this is the council meeting, since you became a guardian, your now invited," North said, explaining. "Only the major spirits meet for the council, until you became a guardian, you were considered a minor spirit, since winter weather in a way falls under Mother Nature, Molly's, control. Anyway, the council meets every 10 years or so. And i don't think you know most people here, so time for introductions. Mother Nature, or Molly as she goes by," he gestured to a lady sitting in the chair across from him. "Micheal, he's the guardian angel head, he runs all the guardian angel programs," the angel was sitting next to Molly. "Shawn, he's the leprechaun, he runs 's day" Shawn was sitting next to the angel. "Father Time, who we just call Father," the older man was sat next to North. "And Cupid," a guy with a boy an arrow who was sitting next to him with a starstruck look.

"Nice to meet everyone," Jack said.

_(So for seating its kind of in a circle, so from the right of Jack it goes, Bunny, Tooth, North, Father, Molly, Micheal, Shawn, Sandy, Cupid, and we're back at Jack)_

"Wait," Cupid said, before they could get started. "Jack Frost, as in the King of Arendelle Jack Frost?"

Jack sighed, but before he could say anything, Bunny started laughing and said, "Wait, whoa whoa whoa, Jack? Our Jack a king? You have to be joking."

"I'm not joking, Jack was a king, and damn good one at that, but it could have just been Elsa who made you look good, Jack." Cupid replied.

"Wait, who's Elsa?" Bunny asked.

"Can we not talk about that, or her?" Jack said bitterly.

Cupid looked like he regretted saying anything at all. "Oh, that was today, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Its been over a century, 135 years to be exact, but it still feels like yesterday when we lost her."

"Wait, you're serious? Serious about Jack being a king? But who's Elsa? Can someone fill me in?" Bunny asked.

"It'll help to talk about it Jack, and if you need help, I can take over for a while," Cupid offered.

"No, it's, it's fine, I'll tell it. Well, it started in July of 1839, it'd been just under 130 years since I had became spirit, so it was very surprising in Arendelle.

* * *

 ** _July, 1839_**

Jack was flying around, when he saw a town, covered in snow, in the middle of July. Now Jack shouldn't have been there in July, but he had ran into another spirit who accused him of the mess in Arendelle, so he had to check it out. When he got to the town, he noticed people staring at him.

"Mommy, did you see? He was flying!" a little boy yelled pointing at Jack.

"Wait, you can see me?" Jack asked shocked.

"Of course we can see you mister, why couldn't we?" the little boy replied.

Jack just shook his head, "so, what's going on here? Why is everything frozen?"

"It was the Queen, no one knew, and she just froze the fountain, and fled to the mountain, leaving a snow storm behind her." said the boys mother.

"Thanks," Jack said before he took off towards the mountain.

When Jack reached the mountain, he saw a castle, made completely of ice. Figuring this is where the Queen was, he knocked on the door, it just opened. There was nobody, but he walked in. "Hello?" he called out.

"Who are you?" came the voice of a woman standing in the door way of the stairs. Jacks breathe was taken away, she was beautiful. She held her self tall, and royal like. She had her blonde almost white hair in a french braid, she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and she wore a dress completely made of ice.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I do winter, and when people tell me someones doing my job in the middle of summer, I have to check it out," he said leaning against his staff.

"I didn't mean to freeze Arendelle," she said, fear in her eyes, "I don't know how to control it." she confessed.

"I can help you," Jack said before he even had time to process it. "I control winter, and so do you, so it shouldn't be too hard."

She looked skeptical but agreed.

* * *

"That's how Elsa and I met, but I left after a couple days, when she had it under control, and had thawed Arendelle. She had been so full of fear before I had met her, Pitch loved to hang out there, even after I showed up. Anyway, I didn't see her for another year and a half, and thats really wear the story begins," Jack told them.


End file.
